A Spikey Issue
by dawneh
Summary: Set in the episode when Spike discovers the truth about JP and Craig and causes Jack to almost catch them.. you remember when Spike was whispering in Craig's ear? Oh he SO wanted a bit of him... and in this version he got it - so basically it's just smut


I couldn't believe I'd been so careless

I couldn't believe I'd been so careless. Jack had almost caught us; I dread to think what would have happened if he'd walked into my bedroom sooner and if he'd seen me and John Paul. The very idea was terrifying and, not that I would have been prepared to admit it, a little bit exciting.

The bar was fairly busy and thankfully Jack was too preoccupied to reprimand me further for sneaking "Sarah" into my bed, if anything I'm sure I saw a twinkle of approval in his eyes that I had chosen to indulge in some "afternoon delight!"

"I think he would have keeled over and died if he knew who you were actually in bed with."

I froze at the words that were breathed into my ear. I could feel Spike standing close behind me, his breath hot against my neck, but mostly I could feel his smug arrogance as he taunted me.

"What you on about?" I replied dismissively, refusing to turn around and face him.

"It's cute," Spike continued, "You make a nice couple."

"You're out of your head," I said with what I had intended to be a laugh but it actually sounded more like a snort, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah I must be," Spike said, I could feel him moving to stand closer behind me, his voice dropping to a whisper as his mouth breathed hotly close to my ear, "Cause I could have sworn I saw you with John Paul getting pretty cosy earlier…"

"I don't know what you're on about," I replied quietly. I could feel my body trembling slightly; gripped by the fear that someone had discovered my guilty secret. But not just anybody, no it HAD to be Spike didn't it. I desperately wanted to walk away and laugh off his words as unbelievable but somehow I felt unable to move as Spike's hot breath bathed my ear once more.

"So what was it?" Spike asked, "Did he finally manage to seduce you with those baby blues?"

"NO!" I snapped, immediately regretting my reaction as Spike chuckled softly.

"Oh my god it was YOU wasn't it… it was you that made the first move…"

"You're talking rubbish." Even to my own ears my words sounded weak and unconvincing and I knew that Spike didn't believe them for a second.

"So what was it made you decide to sleep with your best mate then?" I flinched as Spike's hands suddenly came to rest on my hips, I could feel the heat of his chest against my back and I knew I should be walking away, but I wasn't. "Let me guess… was it when you saw him with me… saw what you were missing…"

"You're insane." I don't know why I was carrying on the pretence, I knew it meant nothing but I still felt the need to continue my denial.

"Did it make you wonder what it would be like to be kissing him? Touching him… fucking him?"

Spike's mouth was so close to my ear that his lips brushed against me as he spoke and his fingers dug into my hips making me swallow hard. And he was right of course, seeing him with John Paul DID make me wonder those things and want those things.

"No denial this time," Spike laughed softly. "Did you used to lie in bed a night wondering what we were doing, imagining what it would feel like to have his dick in your hand… or in your mouth…" Spike leant in closer and I could feel his groin pressing against my buttocks, "… or in your tight little arse?"

I closed my eyes as I tried not to react because, right at that moment, I wasn't sure what my reaction might be. Part of me wanted to spin around and punch him right in that smug grin, but another part of me wanted to carry on listening to him saying those things, wanted his body pressed up against me, wanted him to… I took a deep breath before speaking quietly.

"I think you need to get out of my way."

"What's wrong? Too close to the truth?" Spike's teeth unexpectedly nipped at my neck making me whimper in shock and pain and also a touch of pleasure. "I bet you used to picture me fucking John Paul every night didn't you? Did you wonder how it would feel to suck his dick? How did it feel Craig, that first time… how did he taste, did you let him come in your mouth? Did you swallow every drop and still want more… Does he still moan loudly when he comes Craig… does he beg you to fuck him harder… or do you beg him? I'd like to hear you beg for it Craig… I'd love to hear you come…"

"Please just leave me alone."

"I want to fuck you Craig."

"You're insane…"

"So tell me you're not turned on right now… tell me that you dick isn't so hard that it hurts… tell me that you aren't wondering what my dick would feel like inside you…"

"I'm not… I…"

I gasped loudly as Spike's hand suddenly grabbed at my groin. His grip was hard and rough and it made me whimper in pain as he gripped my erect cock through my jeans and squeezed tightly. It felt wonderful.

"Well if that's not you with a hard on Craig then I AM impressed! I'll meet you in your bedroom in five minutes."

"I wont be there."

"Yes you will…" Spike squeezed my aching cock once more before he let go and wandered off as if nothing unusual had just happened.

I was shaking from head to toe as I stood behind the bar wondering what the hell had just happened. How did he say all those things to me and no one noticed? Casting a glance around the bar I realised that everything was carrying on as normal, the only difference being that Spike was now missing.

But he was insane if he thought I would be following him to my bedroom. He was going to have a long wait.

--

I wiped down the bar, slowly and carefully.

I collected a few glasses.

I looked at my watch.

Then I legged it up the stairs!

Damn!

"Right on time," Spike gloated as I entered my bedroom to see him sat perched on the edge of my bed, the bed that less than half an hour ago I had shared with John Paul, probably not a good idea to be thinking like that.

"I'm not here to…" I began but Spike's laugh cut me off as he got to his feet and strolled casually over to the door, pushing it closed before turning to grin at me.

"Course you're not!" Spike's eyes flicked back to my bedroom door. "No lock? Risky!" His dark eyes sparkled with mischief and I hated the way my cock twitched in response, it was as if Spike and my cock were conversing without me and in so many ways they were.

"So why are you here?" Spike asked, standing in front of me, only inches from my body but not quite touching.

"What?"

"If you're not here to fuck then why did you come upstairs?"

"To…erm… to tell you that… erm…" I rubbed at the back of my neck in frustration. Why was I there? I love John Paul so why was I standing with his ex wishing that he would stop talking and just fuck me?

Spike laughed, soft and taunting. He knew exactly why I was there and, judging by the impressive bulge in his trousers he was more than ready for me.

Brushing his thumb over my lips Spike took a step closer.

"You have a gorgeous mouth," he told me, his eyes looked darker than only a few seconds ago, more lustful, more demanding and my cock grew harder as he looked at me and pushed his thumb between my lips where I sucked against it without hesitation.

Spike's smile widened as his thumb went deeper into my mouth and I wrapped my tongue around it.

"Get on your knees," Spike instructed, his free hand pressing down on my shoulder as I obligingly sank to the floor.

I should have resisted. Why didn't I resist? The answer was easy, cause I wanted it.

Still sucking against Spike's thumb I turned my eyes up to look at him. He looked so damn arrogant standing there above me. So sure of himself, so cocky, so fucking sexy!

My gaze turned to Spike's groin at the sound of his zip lowering and I suddenly felt very nervous. It wasn't too late I knew I could stop this at any second but I didn't and, as Spike released his cock from his trousers, I knew I wouldn't.

Spike stroked his hand up and down his length a few times, easing back his foreskin to reveal the purple shiny head of his cock that was glistening with precum.

Removing his thumb from my mouth Spike wiped the tip of his cock against my lips, coating them with his juices and laughing deep in his throat as my tongue darted out of its own accord to taste him and lap at the head of his cock.

Spike's cock looked thick, thicker than John Paul's and I wasn't sure I could accommodate it in my mouth, or anywhere else, but my god I wanted to try and Spike knew it which is why he continued to tease it against my lips for a few moments longer.

And then, without warning, Spike thrust his cock deep into my mouth, making my gag around it and try to pull back but Spike gripped onto my head and held me firm as he drove deep into the back of my throat.

"Suck it," he told me gruffly, "Suck it hard, let me see what you can do…"

I struggled at first as I tried to adjust to Spike's size in my mouth, I could feel my drool running from the corners of my lips and I slurped against his length with very little style.

Eventually I settled into what I was doing and my tongue began to trace the length of Spike's cock, teasing at its head as I bobbed up and down against him.

A low growl of appreciation rumbled in Spike's throat, both hands gripped the sides of my head as he started to move his hips back and forth, holding me still while he fucked my mouth. I cast my eyes upwards and saw that he was watching. Watching as his cock delved deeply into my throat and my cheeks hollowed as I sucked as hard as I could.

I could feel Spike's cock pulse and throb against my tongue and I wondered if he might just come in my mouth and then walk away. What if that was his plan all along, to fuck my mouth and then leave me unsatisfied?

"Fuck that feels good," Spike growled as he thrust his hips forward, his balls banging against my chin and his pubic hair tickling at my nose.

I suddenly panicked. I didn't know what I was doing or why I was doing it and I struggled to pull back from him. I was surprised when he released the hold he had of my head and his cock fell from my lips, glistening with spit and precum, which clung in a silvery strand between us for a second before breaking.

"Second thoughts Dean?" Spike asked still looking down at me. "Scared to take on a man rather than a boy?"

"No… I…"

"You can walk away if that's what you want." Spike's fingers curled around his cock again and I couldn't help but watch him. "Or you could get those jeans off and show me what John Paul really sees in you…"

Getting to my feet I turned to run, to escape before things went too far. But my body had other ideas and my jeans and boxers were quickly around my ankles where I kicked them off with my shoes and socks until I was completely naked from the waist down.

Still with my back to Spike I felt him approach me, his hands stroked my bare buttocks and he lay the length of his cock between them, rubbing it up and down until I couldn't hold back a whimper of frustration.

"You like being fucked don't you Craig?" Spike breathed in my ear. "You like a big hard cock inside you, pounding away at you…"

My breathing was ragged and I could feel my body trembling. My cock stood out in front of me, hard and throbbing, painful in its need to be satisfied as Spike continued to rub against my tight hole until I was ready to beg him to fuck me.

Spike stepped back from me and a moan of disappointment fell from my lips.

"Turn around," he instructed, his eyes looking me over as I turned to face him, his gaze resting on my erection and making it throb harder.

"Nice," Spike said with a wide grin as he reached out a hand a grabbed my cock.

I moaned loudly as his fingers curled around my length and he stroked slowly up and down, brushing his thumb over my sensitive tip until I had to reach out and grab his shoulders to prevent myself from falling down.

Moving against me Spike pressed his mouth against my neck and bit down, hard. I growled at the pleasurable pain that shot through my body as his teeth sank into my flesh.

"D'you want me to fuck you?" Spike breathed into my ear.

"Yes…" I moaned in reply, there was no use denying it anymore, we both knew how much I wanted it.

"You want my cock in your arse?"

"Yes… I…"

"I'm gonna fuck you hard and fast Craig… I'm gonna make you hurt so good and come so hard…"

"Oh fuck…" I was so close to coming as Spike's words seduced me and his grip brought me close to release, but it was too soon, I wanted him inside me first, I wanted him to make me come as he fucked me.

"Was that a request Mr Dean?" Spike teased, his teeth nipping at my flesh once more. "Ask for it… tell me that you want it…"

I bit my lip for a second. I shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't be wanting it, but I did, I wanted it so badly.

"Fuck me," I groaned, "For gods sake just fuck me…"

Spike laughed, a deep lusty laugh that seemed to rise up from his balls, as he gripped me by the shoulders and virtually threw me towards the bed.

I climbed up quickly onto the firm mattress, poised on all fours waiting for him, every inch of my body seemed to be aching as the anticipation built.

Turning my head around I saw Spike push his trousers down and step out of them before bending down and reaching into the pocket. Catching a glimpse of a silver packet in his hand I mentally berated myself. I hadn't even thought, I was so desperate for him to fuck me that I would have let him do it without a condom, I was grateful to see that Spike at least still held on to his common sense.

Spike moved towards the bed as he rolled the condom over his length and climbed up beside me, kneeling behind me, his cock so close to my arse that I nearly screamed in frustration.

I groaned loudly and gripped onto my duvet as I felt Spike part my cheeks and force one finger inside me. He was rough and forceful and I pushed back against him wanting more.

He quickly drove a second finger into me, fucking me hard with his hand until I could hardly stand it anymore.

And then, as quickly as his fingers entered me they were removed, replaced a heartbeat later by the head of his cock.

I took a deep breath as he pushed against me but I wasn't prepared for the sudden force with which he entered me, his cock slammed hard inside me making me cry out with the burning pain that was almost unbearable but at the same time incredible.

There was no pause in Spike's movements though. He didn't hesitate to allow me time to adjust but rather he began to thrust in and out of my aching hole, hard and fast, gripping my hips tightly and grunting with each forward thrust.

"You are so fucking tight," Spike snarled, "No wonder John Paul enjoyed fucking you so much…"

I closed my eyes tightly, my head hanging low as my body shook with Spike's thrusts. Deep down somewhere I knew I should feel guilty but at that moment I couldn't feel anything but the incredible sensations of my flesh as Spike pound hard into me, hitting that elusive perfect spot time and time again and making me moan louder and louder.

A sharp pain seared my right buttock as Spike raised his hand and slapped me hard, the sound echoing around the room and I groaned at the unexpected pleasure I found in the pain.

His hand connected with my flesh again as he continued to fuck me, each slap harder than the last, hurting more but feeling too good to want it to stop.

"Oh fuck yes," I cried, "Fuck me harder… oh Christ fuck me harder…"

My cock was so hard that I thought it might explode as I raised my hand and gripped it tightly. The need for release was intense as I wanked myself hard and fast, words of lustful desire tumbling from my mouth as I urged Spike on. His cock filling my arse felt so good, and I pushed back against him, wanting him deeper inside me, desperate to come as he fucked me.

"God you're a good fuck Craig Dean," Spike panted, his nails digging into my tender flesh as he rode me.

"Oh god… oh fuck… god I'm gonna…"

"That's it Craig… let me feel you come, let me know how much you love your tight little arse being fucked…"

I couldn't hold back any longer and my whole body shook as my climax literally exploded from me. The heat of my orgasm splattered over my hand and rained down onto my bed as I moaned and cried out my pleasure, my arse contracting around Spike's cock as I came harder than I had ever anticipated.

Spike slapped my arse cheek again as he yelled out his own satisfaction, his cock thrusting hard into me as he shuddered his release and then was still.

We remained motionless for a few moments, his cock slowly softening inside me, as we fought to regain our breath.

Eventually Spike withdrew and climbed down from the bed, dropping the used condom onto the floor as he quickly dressed.

"I'd better get back to work or I'll get fired!" Spike said in a voice that was so normal you would never know he'd just fucked me.

"Spike I…" I didn't know what to say, what could I say?

With his hand on the handle of my bedroom door Spike turned and grinned at me. That damn self-satisfied smug look that was guaranteed to annoy me.

"That was fun," he said with a slow lick of his lips.

"You wont…"

"Tell anyone? Don't worry Dean, your dirty secret's safe with me…"

"Thanks… I…"

"Anytime you want another round…"

"I wont…"

"No," Spike chuckled as he opened the bedroom door, "Course you wont."

Smug bastard.

I knew there was a reason I hated him.

He was a damn good fuck though!


End file.
